As materials of automobile exterior members such as pillar parts and the like, general-purpose resins such as PP resins, ABS resins and the like are often used. In the field of automobile exterior members requiring scratch resistance, the scratch resistance may be compensated for by laminating a hard coat layer or a decorative film on the surface of a molded body obtained by injection molding such a resin.
In recent years, as a means for omitting the step of laminating a hard coat layer or a decorative film, a technique for improving the scratch resistance of the resin itself is drawing attention. For example, JP 2004-131702 describes that a resin composition obtained by blending inorganic fine particles having a size on the submicron order into an acrylic resin gives a molded body having improved surface hardness.